Stage 18: Uniting Powers
Uniting Powers ''~Maagi Giruma Gii Jinga~'' is the eighteenth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. It is the conclusion of the three-episode arc that concludes Magiranger's first phase and features the death of Victory General Branken. Synopsis With little time before Lunagel's death, Kai must defeat Wolzard to stop the unlocking Hell Gate while his siblings hold off a battle-starved Branken! Plot Picking up where we were last, Branken breaks out from the gate and knocks MagiKing back. Lunagel wakes up on a pointy cross in front of Wolzard, who she calls Raigel. He brings out an unlocking spell to her own spell. The Magiranger know Rin isn't dead yet, they fight Branken. They try the Heavenly Mahou Slash but it doesn't work. They get up and Branken charges his HellFang with black power, splitting the five siblings up. Kai feels Rin's pain and wakes his siblings up. The sky becomes night and Branken makes fire and destruction. Makito tries to charge them up. They are all down on themselves but he encourages them. He asks what is their number one weapon their mother taught them? Courage! Gargoyle comes towards them. Tsubasa tells Kai to get Rin, that they will be able to handle it. They change into MagiDragon. Kai is touched. They destroy the Gargoyle and Kai runs off. Rin gets shocked and N.Ma talks to Branken. Branken fights MagiDragon and swings them and slashes them. The Majin are split apart. Kai finds the portal and Mandora-Boy tells him to jump into the light, it is the light of a dying Heavenly Saint. Kai kicks Wolzard. The spell unlocker is gone. Wolzard stands in between of Kai and Lunagel. Kai transforms and does his introduction. He calls for MagiPunch and Wolzard takes him to an dimension. It looks like a quarry. They came at each other and battle it out. Red grabs Wolzard from behind but he tosses him off. He does a fire attack, which is stopped. He then takes out his sword to fight. Wolzard bashes him off the cliff into water. MagiRed leaps in the air and becomes a phoenix, taking Wolzard out. From the smoke, he is still standing and does his dark madou slash, devastating Kai. Kai gets up and gets a boot in his face, crashing in rock. Wolzard smashes him with his shield and mocks him. Meanwhile, Branken bashes the Majin. Kai grabs Wolzard's sword and pulls it away. Wolzard takes out the sword and is about to strike Kai but he creates fire and jumps in the air. He holds down Wolzard with a seal and slashes him down. Lunagel is freed from the cross. Wolzard returns from the explosion and is much more intrigued. He is sure Kai can be turned evil and leaves. Lunagel knows it is not Raigel, she is confused who it is. The gate is closed and she must return to Magitopia. But how to go? The ground shakes and Valkyrion has stomped near them. He tells them that he can take them. Kai becomes MagiPhoenix and they ride him. Lunagel is on Kai's shoulder and thanks him. She then lifts up in the air, saying they will win. Lunagel becomes her Heavenly Saint form and leaves. Branken is about to strike Taurus when a light from above hits the gate and it lowers. The sky becomes day. Kai arrives on Valkyrion and strikes Branken. They become FireKaizer. He strikes Branken with his fire mane repeatedly. His siblings applaud him. The five become MagiKing quickly. And destroy Branken with a new spell, it freezes Branken's attack. They say this is their mom's magic. MagiMother's hand grabs their hand, she comes by their side. Mahou Family Slash! They destroy Branken once and for all. Vankyria is hurt. They believe their mother really was with them. Mandora-Boy congratulate the gang. They are stunned to see their mother's back. She turns to them, but only they can see her, Mandora-Boy cannot. She then fades. They are shocked. Mandora-Boy asks them if she was there. Kai says she is watching over them. Tsubasa says they know N. Ma is their boss and Wolzard still needs to be defeated and teases Kai. Houka and Urara are happy things have returned to normal. Wolzard finds the fallen fang under a sunset. N.Ma glows with red light, scaring Nai and Mea. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *Dark Magic Knight Wolzard: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 20, *'Viewership': 8.0% *'Pre-Credits Spell': Maagi Giruma Gii Jinga (MagiKing empowered by MagiMother's magic) **Mandora Boy laments that it wished it could have even seen "illusionary" Miyuki *For "Mystic Force", the unlocking spell was used, but not the cross. *For "Mystic Force", the fire was edited to look more 'magical.' *The shot of Branken/Morticon striking the Green Ranger was edited out in "Mystic Force." *This is the second time FireKaiser was formed. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Stage 17: Tenderness isn't Needed, Stage 18: Uniting Powers, Stage 19: The Magic Lamp and Stage 20: Kiss Me, Ribbit. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa